Cambió por mi
by Manu Swan Vulturi
Summary: Renesmee está en Volterra, se encuentra con un misterioso y encantador muchacho, ¿qué pasara entre estos dos?
1. capitulo 1

Cambió por mí

Los personajes son stephenie Meyer, y tambien ciertos aspectos de las descripciones.

Cansada de las bromas de mi tio Emmet, salí del hotel en que me hospedaba, me

fui a caminar por Volterra; no conocía nada, ni nadie, de repente me acordé de

la razón por la que veniamos a Italia: MI CUMPLEAÑOS número 12, bueno eso era

literalmente porque aparentaba 18 años desde hace unos 4 años.

No supe qué hacer, era una chica alegre pero en una ciudad de esas no me

pondria a hacer cosas descabelladas. Me senté debajo de un hermoso árbol en forma

de hongo, me quedé dormida y me puse a soñar :

Mi mamá, al lado de mi papá, el inmortal, ella humana, sentados esperando

el veredicto de tres sujetos sacados de la época de mi abuelo Carlisle; uno de

ellos, el del trono de la mitad estaba vestido un una túnica negra, tenía unos ojos color rojo aterrador, una mirada paralizante, su piel translúcida contrastaba mucho con la melena negra puesta

alrededor de su rostro.

Los otros dos no los detallé muy bien, uno era de cabello blanco y el otro tambien de

cabello negro, todos con el pelo largo, hasta los hombros y ojos carmesí debido a su dieta de sangre humana.

Mientras a mi padre lo torturaban con la mirada, mi madre sólo observaba a

un hermoso ser:

Sin duda alguna era un vampiro, uno muy atractivo, estaba vestido con una

túnica gris que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su cabello era castaño ; su cara parecia la de un ángel, obviamente su belleza era inhumana, este tambien tenia ojos rojos pero estos eran profundos y tenian un color másapagado,no estaban diseñados para aterrorizar sino para cautivar./I/P

Tiempo después mi mamá, Bella, gritó; no tenia idea de lo que

le sucedia solo vi que se llevaban a mi padre¡ a una especie de calabozo./I/P

—nessie, despierta, esta de noche y no puedes andar sola en esta ciudad—

susurró cariñosamente mi tia Alice.

Antes de mostrarle el sueóo a mi tia me acordé que los vapiros del sueño eran

los Vulturi, el del medio era un tal Aro; los otros se llamaban Marco y Cayo.

No podía recordar el nombre de aque vampiro con la mirada cautivante.

Decidí ocultarle eso sueño por un corto tiempo—si esque era posible— para no causarles incomodidades o preocupaciones a mis tios, también le dije a Alice que necesitaba hacer algo sola y —extrañamente—se marchó hacia el hotel-

Dando vueltas por un callejón un tanto solitario me encontré con un sujeto

alto, que llevaba una máscara blanca, que sólo dejaba ver unos hermosos

ojos negros, inhalé y no sentí ese olor caracteristico de los humanos; de intrépida me

acerqué a él y le pregunté_

—Oye,¿ qué estas haciendo por aqui a estas horas y con esa máscara?

—Antes yo deberia de preguntar: ¿Qué hace una joven tan bonita en este

solitario callejón a las 10 de la noche?—contestó una dulce voz.

—Sólo los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta

—¡ahh!, ¿así que me estas diciendo tonto?— no, solo era para ver si me comias.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, ¡que bien me habia caido este sujeto enmascarado!, ahora moría por saber quién era.

—¿porqué no te quitas la máscara?

—Porque soy un mounstruo, no quiero asustarte—susurró sarcásticamente./P

Uh, si, un mounstro, no habia nacido el primer vampiro con esa apariencia.

—Está bien—me rendí—no necesito ver el rostro tuyo pero si quiero saber tu nombre.

—me llamo A...

—RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN—interrupió Emmet.

¡Cuanto me molesta!, no puede dejar de cansarme, sabe que ODIO que me digan

Renesmee Carlie y el muy tonto lo hace, solo para enojarme, ademas me había

espantado al señor "A", esque nisiera pude saber su nombre.

—Tio,¿qué necesitas de mi?, ¿quieres que convenza a Bella para que juegue

contigo a las vencidas a ver si le ganas?—le dije en tono de chiste.

—A ver RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN ya está muy tarde y no me quiero perder el

nuevo capitulo de _Los Simpson _gracias a tu novio enmascardo—se mofó _El Gorila._

No tenia razones para sonrojarme porque ni siquiera habia pensado así de

aquel sujeto.

—Ayy, miren quién esta con las mejillas Estilo Bella Swan, ¿el tio Emmet?

Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas en el brazo al gorila ridí culo, pero para

él eso debio ser como una caricia, más me habia dolido a mí

—Esta bien, vamos al hotel—y puse los ojos en blanco.

Me levanté como a las 7.30 AM, estaba haciendo un clima templado asi que no

me puse abrigos, ni nada por el estilo; salí corriendo a la calle, sin avisarle

a nadie, me fui a un bosque porque hace tiempo que no cazaba, y me encontré con

el sujeto enmascarado comiendose un oso pardo, ahh, yo me queria comer uno de

esos y este viene y me lo quita. Pasaron como 2 segundos y el sujeto "A" me

traia un oso, para mi solita, esperen: ¿cómo supo que yo bebía sangre?

Bah, eso era lo que menos importaba, termine de "desayunar" y le pregunté al

sujeto de la masara su nombre y me contestó:

—Soy Alec, ¿cómo te gusta que le llamen?

—dime Carlie, por favor—sonreí mientras percibia el delicioso aroma de él.

—¿Quieres ir por el bosque conmigo?—me preguntó un poco apenado.

En el bosque Alec me comenzó a contar cosas interesantes pero nunca hablamos sobre nuestra naturaeza vampírica.

Me llevo a un lugar hermosísimo, habian muchas aves de colores—mis animales preferidos—, flores, árboles y cosas que hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.


	2. que viva Colombia

capitulo 2

Nota: Jacob murio en eclipse, lo mato Victoria asi que nessie nunca lo conocio, por tanto no hubo imprimación. muajajaja

Renesmee pov

-Alec, ya son más de las diez de la noche, mis tios me van a "matar", tenemos que irnos, hemos estado aqui más de 8 horas.

-Que pena Nessie, el tiempo se me pasó volando.

-Tranquilo, pero ¿me prometes algo?

-¿que te prometo?

-Esque quiero ir a un pais llamado Colombia, mi abuelo me contó que es muy bonito, que tiene mucha naturaleza y pues quisiera que fueras conmigo.

-Pues eso depende, mañana te confirmo. Te acompaño al hotel no quiero que te pase algo malo en el camino.

Ohh, que tierno quiere que no me pase nada malo -Nessie que cursi estas hoy.

Me llevó al hotel, se disculpó con mis tios e intercedió por mi para que no me castigaran; nos quedamos a solas y se despidio de mi con un abrazo, ese abrazo fue tan placentero, sentia que unas mariposas me volaban por mi estómago híbrido, me soltó como a los 3 segundos y me dijo que nos vieramos en el bosque mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana.

Amaneció, saludé a mis tios, y me bañé, me arreglé más de lo normal y me fuí al bosque, ahi estaba mi amigo enmascarado.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-me susurró de forma maliciosa.

Se fue quitando la mascara blanca y ohh sorpresa, era hermoso, era perfecto, era el sujeto de mi sueño, al que mi mamá miraba con detenimiento; mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

-ahh, y disque eras un mounstruo, que no me querias asustar.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ese es Alec, el de la guardia vulturi, pero¿ ellos no son come humanos?, sin ninguna pena le pregunté si no comía humanos.

- Mira Nessie desde el primer momento en que te ví, hace como dos años, quise cambiar de estilo de vida, no ser tan malo.

Alec, pero que buen autocontrol tiene, pensé que llevaba esa dieta desde que "nació", realmente lo admiro mucho.

-Sé que no es el momento adecuado pero...¿si quieres ir a Colombia?

-Si, claro ¿cuando nos vamos?

- A más tardar mañana, pero nos acompañará mi tia Alice, ella quiere conocer ese pais. ¿tu sabes hablar español?

- Si, se las cosas elementales.

-Ohh, tengo hambre iré a desayunar, nos vemos mañana a las 3.00 en el aereopuerto.

-Bueno Nessie, cuidate.

Me dormí muy temprano, me levante muy temprano, alisté la maleta para el viaje, llegamos al aereopuerto y allí estaba el divino de Alec, mirandome con unos ojos que me "mataban".

El viaje fué largo pero valió la pena, me encontraba en este instante disfrutando de la suave brisa de una ciudad llamada Cali, en esta salía pocas veces el sol y no llovía mucho, era perfecta.

Salí con Alec a conocer la ciudad, las mujeres me miraban, bueno no a mi, sino a mi compañero, afortunadamente no escuhé nada feo solo decían:

"Miren ese gringuito si que esta bueno"

¡Que risa!, yo creo que si Alec hubiera sido humano se hubiera sonrojado, para cambiar la situación le dije: "oye gringuito que tal si nos comemos una de esas cosas que vende ese señor"

-¿que cosa?... por si no lo sabias yo no como tierra, yo pense que...

-¿en que?

-nada, nada mejor no pienso en eso.

Pov Alec

Si renesmee hubiera sabido que pensaba que me hiba a invitar a que nos comieramos al hombre que estaba vendiendo comida humana...

Pov nessie

¿Que estaria pensando Alec? bueno no me interesa, yo no soy entrometida.

Estuvimos visitando muchas partes de Cali, era magnifica y Alec estaba contento, se reía como un bebé, cada vez que lo hacía, las personas volteaban a mirar y le sonreían. Me sentía muy bien al lado del él porque me divertía y a la vez me sentía protegida.

-Alec, ¿no tienes sed?

-Nessie, me leiste la mente. ¿donde vamos a cazar?

-Vamos donde Alice, ella debe conocer algún lugar adecuado.

De camino al hotel nos encontramos con Alice y le pregunté que donde podiamos cazar.

-Acompañenme que yo tambien necesito "comer".

Seguimos a mi tia hasta que llegamos a un lindo bosque, este estaba lleno de árboles florecidos y una luz hermosa que se escapaba por las delicadas hojas de los robustos árboles. En ese momento vi algo hermoso:

_Alec se estaba acercando cuidadosamente a un Jabalí, al mismo tiempo un rayo de luz tocaba la piel de sus brazos, estos tenian un brillo distinto al de mi familia, este era más hermoso. _Después de que el brillo de Alec me deslumbrara, me acordé cuando mi mamá me contó el momento en ella supo que él era vampiro. ahh-suspire en voz alta.

-¿que paso?

-Ahh, esque me acordé de mi mamá cuando era humana.

-Ahh, verdad, me acuerdo cuando la ví por primera vez, era muy frágil, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, cuando mi hermana le fue a provocar dolor sentí un poco de remordimiento y más cuando vió a su "novio" dolorido por el don que Jane le habia provocado.

-Por favor, no me recuerdes esa historia, no quiero dañar este momento.

Pasaron dos gloriosas semanas, visitamos los sitios más hermosos y paradisiacos,vivimos momentos inolvidables, hablamos sobre la "vida" de cada uno y nos fuimos haciendo mas y más amigos. Mientras que mi tía Alice se dedicaba a comprar lindos accesorios hechos a mano.

-!Que mal¡ hoy nos tenemos que ir-dije muy desconsolada, me habia enamorado de ese país.

-Tranquila, Nessie, antes de irnos te daré otra sorpresa, espérame en el bosque hoy a las 10:00 AM.

Wow, ahora que será, que tendrá entre manos este vampirito.


	3. Gorila tonto

a.

disclaimer o como se escriba: Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la trama.

POV NESSIE

Esta vez Alec me habia prometido una sorpresa, son las 8:00 de la mañana y cuento los minutos para que nos encontremos en en bosque, estoy ansiosa.

-_hey, hey, hey i don´t like your girlfriend, _ahh ese era mi ringtone y llamaba el gorila, debe ser que se inventó otra estúpida broma.

-Hola tio, mi tio más serio, y más maduro(nótese el sarcasmo), ¿que necesitas?.

-Nada solo me quería asegurar como la estás pasando tu noviencito enmascardo.

-Querido tio, ni lo primero ni lo segundo, porque un día antes de viajar a Colombia se quitó la máscara.

-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, te llamo para hacerte saber que tus padres se enteraron de tu viajecito a Colombia con tu novio-ahh, estúpido Emmet, Alec no era mi novio- están muy enojados y dice que te quiere en Volterra en menos de 20 horas.

-Tio, ni creas que me dañaste el viaje porque hoy a las 9:00 PM salgo para volterra, Italia, jaja.

-Niñita me vengaré en cuanto llegues aquí.

-Chao, gorila.

-Chao, niñita.

Ohh, no definitivamente mi tio más grande era el más irritante, ¿que hora es? mire mi lindo reloj y eran las 8.21, no,¿ esque el tiempo estaba cansado o qué? La única solución era esperar...

POr fin, 9.45, hora de irme al bosque a esperar mi sorpresa. Me fuí corriendo rápido, el intermedio entre vampiro y humano. Llegué al bosque y ahí estaba Alec, que hermosura, estaba un poco distraido hasta que llegué.

-Hola, Alec ¿como estas?-trataba de disimular la deseperación, pero mi corazón estaba a mil latidos por segundo.

-Hola, Nessie, cierra tus lindos ojos.

Le hice caso y en menos de un segundo él tenia sus frias manos en mis rosadas mejillas, mi corazón se me hiba a salir del pecho, él podía percibirlo. Despues posó sus labios rojizos en mi mejilla, me susurró al oido: te amo Nessie. Despúes el curso de su boca cambió y me dió un inocente beso.

Ay, por Dios, que momento más hermoso, yo creo que tenía la cara del mismo color que mi cabello, me sentía camindo entre las nubes, ese mometo va a ser inolvidable.

-Alec, yo también te amo, y quiero que siempre estemos juntos, que nada nos separe.

-Linda, vamos al hotel (a empacar, ¿a qué mas?) acuerdate que tenemos que estar en el aereopuerto a las 8.00 de la noche.

-Espera, ¿no tienes sed? porque yo si tengo, y mucha.

-Nessie, mira un venadito, para tí solita, lo cazé con todo mi corazón.

-Gracias, Alec.

Me comí ese vendado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; fuimos al hotel, empacamos y nos quedamos esperando a mi tia Alice, les debía estar comprando regalitos a mi familia. Cuando llegó Alice me dijo:" pequeña, tendremos que estar a las 3:00 en el aereopuerto, así que ahora mismo nos vamos".

Colombia, nunca te voy a olvidar -alcanzé a derramar una pequeña lagrima- pensaba mientras hiba en el carro camino al aereopuerto.

6 HORAS DESPUES

Ya habia llegado a Roma, me habiá quedado dormida y ví algo raro en la mirada de Alec.

-Tienes sed -no era una pregunta.

-Bueno si, tengo sed.

-Pero si cazaste en el bosque, por la mañana.

-Mmm... esque estaba tan emocionado que se me olvidó comer y solo cazé para tí.

Ohh, Alec a que vampiro se le olvida comer.

-Afortunadamente traigo un termo con sangre, eso te calmará hasta que lleguemos a Volterra.

-Gracias, Nessie.

Menos mal que mi tia no era entrometida, eso era lo que amaba de ella.

Inmediatamente llegamos a volterra Alec se puso a cazar su animal favorito, mientras yo le marcaba a mis padres a Forks, les pedí perdón y después hablé con mis abuelos, Chalie, Carlisle y Esme; ellos estaban muy contentos porque yo estaba muy feliz en el viaje.

Despues llegué donde el gorila-¿quien sabe que broma me tendrá preparada?

Y me dijo: "Nessie esta vez solo tendrás que hacer una carrera, contra mi, si, yo se que soy un vampiro pero te dare una buena ventaja".

Ahh, si seguro de que tiene por ahí su trampita.

-Esta bien Emmet, ¿donde y cuando será la carrera?

-Mañana a las 10:00 AM en el bosque, invita a tu noviencito.

-SII, gorila y Alec no es mi novio-ya quisiera.

DIA SIGUIENTE, DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA

-¿lista niñita?

-Más que lista.

-A correr.

Me fuí corriendo lo más rapido que pude, estaba viendo a Alec, que estaba detras y me caí en un pozo con agua helada-aun para mi cuerpo semi-vampiro- salí emapada y el estúpido de Emmet no hacía sino burlarse de mi en una forma muy estresante, mientras que Alec más serio que enojado -con el gorila- se quitó su saco negro y me lo puso en mi espalda para secarme, otra vez mi corazón estaba a mil laditos por segundo- especialmente cuando vi que a Alec se le había abierto la camisa, !OMG¡, si que era atlético nunca habia visto algo asi- creo que estaba más roja que la sangre que corría por mis venas.

Despues el gorila tonto y Alec me llevaron a mi habitación, estaba con mucho frio -aunque despues de sentir lo anteriomente mecionado, ¿como podia estar fria?-ahí me quedé profundamente dormida.

-Hola Nessie, creo que tienes que comer algo-era Jasper que me traía un pasaboca.

-Oye y ¿donde se fue Emmet?

-El está...escondido

-Ahh, escondido, gracias Jasper.

Mi tio más sereno se retiró y me quede pensando que ahora Emmet sabe que me encanta , me fascina, me enloquezco con Alec, se lo contará a mis padres, especialmente a mi papá y no quiero saber que pasará, pero no le veo nada de malo, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien.

Me fuí a buscar a Emmet y estaba jugando con su osito panda

-¿Como me encontraste?

-Jaja será muy dificil buscar a alguien que es grandísimo. Vengo a hablarte sobre lo que pasó en el bosque, tu eres un tonto, que me hizo quedar mal frente a Alec, solo por una estúpida venganza, tras de todo me haces congelar de frio y ¿sigues como si nada?

-La venganza es dulce, Nessie, ademas yo sentí cuando tu noviecito se quitó el saco y tu te pusiste muy ansiosa, con un comportamiento de enamoradita.

-Eso es mentira, mi-mi corazón se puso acelerado por el impacto de la caida.

-Nessie ¿cuando te mencioné que había oido a tu corazón latiendo lo más rápido de lo normal?

-Mmm pues me lo imaginé-fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-El pez muere por la boca, querida.

Solo lo miré mal y me fuí para mi habitación a leer y a relajarme un poquito, y a esperar al otro día para verme con Alec.

-Buenos dias hija- me susurró mamá

-Ohh, mami llegaste, que alegría verte.

-Llegué a la media noche porque quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-si, y para averiguar todo sobre mi, ya que le contaba todo a ella, era la única que podía guardarlo.


	4. capitulo 4

discaimer o como sea: los lindos personajes osn de Stephenie Meyer, gran ingeniosa

-Pues mamá aqui me ves, sana, salva y muy feliz.

-¿Y porqué?

-Más ratito te lo cuento, más bien me voy a desayunar.

El desayuno me lo había preparado mi papá, pero no lo vi en ese sabia como hacía para que las comidas le quedaran tan ricas, si no las probaba. El tonto de Emmet me miró con cara maliciosa, como si supiera lo que fuera a pasar. Despúes fuí donde mi mamá a contarle todo, absolutamente todo lo de Alec y el viaje a Colombia y me dijo:

-Si el te quiere y tu sientes lo mismo, sin ningún problema pueden ser novios.

-MAMI, gracias -le decia mientras la abrazaba.

Salí corriendo y le saqué la lengua al gorila, me fuí a buscar a Alec haber si lo encontraba de casualidad y si estaba hablando con una joven de más o menos 15 años, cabello rubio, ojos rojos, ahh ella es la hermana, que linda era, nunca la habia visto pero mi mamá si me habia dicho que era hermosa y que tenia un rostro angelical.

Hable con Alec por unas dos horas, no tengo ni idea como podia hablar tanto con él, y lo noté con una cara afligida.

-Oye, Alec¿ qué te pasa?

-Mira esque Aro, si el "rey" se puso molesto porque me fuí por mucho tiempo a Colombia y tambien me leyó la mente y se dió cuenta de todo lo que hicimos y el no quiere perder a uno de sus guardias con mejores dones y me prohibió verte por lo menos por un mes, Nessie yo no habia planeado esto pero pensé que Aro me comprendería, como Felix también es amigo de otra vampira, lo permitió.

-Ohh que mal, ese Aro es un arrogante, tu deberias de hacerle funcionar tu don...

-Oye Nessie, no digas eso, que si se entera no sabes lo enojado que se pone-dijo cortando mi diálogo

Me despedí de Alec muy triste y nos dimos un abrazo laaargo, me fuí para el hotel y ví a Emmet que me miraba raro, como a los 10 segundos se empezó s reir estruendosamente. Silbó muy fuerte y de repente Alec se fué acercando a mi y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Nessie, feliz dia de los santos inocentes.

¿Que? ¿esque la estupidez era contagiosa?

-Jaja Nessie como te parece que tu noviecito tiene muy buen sentido del humor.

-Emmet, por primera vez amé tu mirada maliciosa.

Ahh, un respiro pensé que tendria que esperar un mes para ver a Alec, si yo se que es enfermizo pero...

-Tonto, se te está pegando la payasada de Emmet,¿ que tal si vemos una pelicula?

-Si, me encantaria.

Fuimos a mi habitación, escogí una de esas pelicula que siempre me habia querido ver y me llevo la grata sorpresa de ver a Emmet en la carátula, yo me puse a reirme exageradamente y Alec preguntó que por que me reía así y le mostré la carátula de la pelicula y me acompañó en la exagerada risa, hasta que Emmet llego diciendo:

-¿cuál es el chiste, quiero que me lo cuenten?

-Tio, esque acabo de ver tu retrato en esto.. mejor dicho, miremos la película

Justo apereció un gorila inmeso detrás de una chica, Emmet no entendia, pensó que el parecido seria en otra cosa, mientras que Alec y yo no podiamos de la risa y le dije a Emmet:

-Mira, si ese eres tu "king kon" si no que en versión inteligente.

-Nessie entonces tu eres Alicia en el pais de la maravillas y Alec es el sombrero loco.

-Y Aro es la reina roja- dijo Alec burlandose.

-Ahh entonces Jasper es el gato Cheschire*-dijo Emmet dañando el chiste.

-No tio Emmet, ahi si la embarraste, mejor salte que me quiero ver Shrek con Alec, cuando encontremos alguien parecido a ti te llamamos.

-Nessie tontita, mejor no les interrumpo el momento, mejor les recomiendo que se vean Titanic.

-No Emmet, váyase, lárguese, que tengo toda la eternidad para verme peliculas tristes.

-Oye Nessie hace mucho tiempo oí por ahi a alguien que mencionó una tal película luna nueva- me susurró Alec al oido.

-Ahh yo tambien la he oido, a mi mamá le encanta no se porqué(jaja, debe ser por ver a "jacob" medio desnudo), mirémosla a ver que tal es.

Empezó con una joven muy linda, con un parecido extremo a mi mamá y después sale un joven casi identico a mi papá, ella se llama bella Swan y el edward Cullen, ¿que? bueno la seguimos viendo y todo era como lo había contado mi mamá que pasó antes de que yo naciera. La pelicula se puso muy interesante al llegar a la parte donde están donde los Vulturis, uno muy parecido a Alec, pero humano, Alec me dijo que uno era casi identico a Cayo, pero que parecía mujer. Despues vi el reparto de la pelicula y pensé: "asi recocho a mis familiares y tambien a Alec"

Reparto para molestarlos:

-Bella Swan: kristen Stewart

-Edward Cullen: robert pattinson

y asi todos lo que conocía, despues vi el de Alec, Cameron Bright y le dije:

-Cuando no puedas venir, traeme de reemplazo a Cameron Bright.

- Nessie, ¿quién es ese?

-es tu retrato en version humana.

Asi la pasamos casi toda la noche, hasta que me dió sueño ¿porqué me tenía que dormir? y Alec me dijo:

-Me voy porque depronto drácula se enoja.

-¿Quien es drácula?

-Ahh perdón Aro.

-Jajaja, un día lo conoceré, ayy se me ocurrio una idea, ¿que tal si voy al castillo vulturi y tu me presentas a tus "vecinos"

-Le preguntaré a Aro, Cayo y a Marco, ellos son relajados, sin problema.

-Esta bien, chao Alec- se despidio de mi con un beso en la mejilla, uuhh me dieron escalofrios por sus labios helados, pero se sentía bien.

cheshire: gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas, el de la sonrisa.


	5. tristezas

capitulo 5

Diclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, que por cierto no había notado que aparece en una escena de crepúsculo.

Pov ALEC

-Aro por favor, deje de fumar eso, esa época que usted dice "hippie" ya pasó, fue a mediados del siglo XX- Le dije porque el olor de la "hierba" me tenia cansado, bueno si se puede usar en mí, el término cansado.

Tenía que llamar a Marcus para que controlara a Aro, pero como estaba muy ocupado me tocaba lidiar a mí con él y no saben lo aburridor que era controlarle sus bobaditas, a veces no me quedaba otra opción y tenía que usar mi don, pero no lo hacía muy a menudo porque cuando volvía a "sano juicio" me regañaba como si fuera mi papá.

Hoy al encontrarme con Nessie la sentí distinta y me dijo casi llorando:

-Mira, Alec mi papá se puso muy enojado porque soy amiga tuya, es decir, no puedo ser amiga de un Vulturi, así te hayas vuelto vegetariano no le agradas a él, salí a escondidas pero creo que lo más conveniente será que no me vuelvas a ver, por lo menos hasta que trate de convencer a mi papi.

-Nessie, que mal, pero no importa sabes que siempre te voy a esperar, así sean 3000 años, eso no importa...-mi voz se cortó- de todas formas también tenía que decirte que no podré venir tan a menudo, ya que Aro se nos está saliendo de las manos y los demás no son capaces de ayudarme sino que me lo dejan para que yo lo cuide, es que él está envuelto en la ola "hippie"-La última frase la dije con un tono de voz muy bajo, hasta pienso que no me escuchó.

Como era una despedida, merecía que fuera por lo alto, puse mis manos sobre sus rosadas mejillas, después mis labios en los suyos y le di una apasionado beso, sus cálidos labios eran una experiencia placentera, no quería se terminara, pero Nessie necesitaba respirar.

Al instante pude ver como las mejillas de Nessie se tornaban de rosado claro a un rosa fuerte, tanto así que hasta a mi me dio pena y le dejé de mirar el rostro.

-Chao, Alec espero verte pronto- Me susurró Nessie al oido mientras salian de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas, que se deslizaban suavemente por sus pómulos.

-Chao, linda te prometo que subiré por las noches a tu ventana- le mentí con sarcasmo para consolarla y ella soltó una risita .

En el castillo encontré a mi hermanita besándose con Aro, ¡ahh! no saben lo que me repudia eso, el tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 45 años y ella de una joven de 15, pero ¿yo que podía hacer?, solo llame a Jane y le dije:

- ¿Qué pasó?, sabes que me harta verte con Aro en esa situación- exclamé un tanto alterado.

-Perdón, yo se que a ti no te gusta pero tú sabes, es el "amo" y tengo que obedecerle.

-Pues ese amo hippie te manipula, Jane ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

-¡ya, Alec! cállate si no quieres sentir un poquito de dolor...- tonta, como si me dejara de ella.

-Esto es por tu bien, deja de ser grosera, niñita-gruñí.

Mis días se hacían eternos, pasaban horas y horas, a veces me tocaba poner en práctica mi don, porque los amos se compadecían de sus humanas víctimas, tenían el descaro de traerlos frente a mí, sabiendo que estoy volviéndome "vegetariano". Me sentía desolado y solo sonreía cuando me acordaba de Nessie, la linda híbrida, cuando entre mis recuerdos aparecían esos bellos ojos color chocolate, si,-los mismos de mi madre cuando yo era un humano- cuando me imaginaba rozando esos definidos rizos color cobrizo y cuando me perdía en esos suaves labios de caramelo._ Nessie, cuánto te extraño_- decía para mis adentros.

Recuerdo esa noche del 10 de septiembre, esa noche mis ojos vieron algo hermoso, algo tierno, algo bueno, vieron a la que sería la dueña de mis sueños-aunque me fuera imposible dormir- de mis rizas y ahora, la dueña de mis tristezas. Hoy 10 de enero no aguanto más estar lejos de ella, así que me propuse verla a comodelugar. Me escapé sigilosamente del castillo, entré con el mismo cuidado al hotel donde se hospedaba Nessie, le pregunté discretamente a la recepcionista dónde se encontraba Renesmee.

"Hace una semana ella y su familia se fueron de aquí, "-respondió cortésmente una simpática humana.

-Gracias, señorita-le contesté tristemente.

No puede ser, Nessie se fué y no se adonde, ¿ahora quien podría ayudarme?, Aro, si él tene la capacidad de leer los pensamientos con solo un roce, ahora el problema es covencerlo de que me ayude. Estando en el castillo no me quedó otra opción que complacer a Aro en todo lo que me pedía.

-Aro, ¿me podrias ayudar con algo?

-¿Tu? ,¿pidiendome ayuda?

-Si amo, yo Alec, uno de tus guardias y sirvientes.

-Tu has sido fiel y eres el que más que ha acompañado en estos últimos meses, solo por eso trataré, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que explores la mente de la recepcionista del hotel que queda a unos 2 kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Me la trae al castillo?

-Pero no se la vaya a comer.

-Yo le leo la mente y usted me dice qué necesita saber.

Me fui corriendo, como un humano, y me las ingenié para traer a la recepcionista al castillo, Aro la recibió de forma educada, y mis compañeros, que les tocó ponerse lentes de contacto, se pusieron al lado de ella como unas estatuas, sin respirar y los más controlados posibles. Aro terminó y le dije que quería saber donde se había hido Renesmee y me respondio:

-Ella no tiene idea de eso, solo ví en su mente muchas cosas descabelladas y una granja con lindos patitos.

-Ayy por favor Aro comportate serio, esto es importante para mi.

-Es la verdad eso fué lo que vi, además no es mi obligación ayudarte.

-Gracias, de todas formas- le contesté en tono irónico.

Aro, ser detestable, humillante, irritante, despiadado, mejor no sigo porque sinó se me acaba el tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar a Nessie a Forks.


	6. vuelve

D: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y no mios.

POV Alec

Corrí a mi habitación, me puse a planear el viaje, no me importaba si Aro, Cayo y Marco se enojaran y me castigaran; a mi lo que me importaba era ver a Nessie. Nunca habiá ido a Estados Unidos, la verdad, pocas veces salía de Italia.

Pasadas ya 7 horas de viaje llegué a Forks, afortunadamente era una ciudad pequeña, donde no habían muchos habitantes, no se me ocurrió nungún plan para buscar a Renesmee, a excepción de ir puerta por puerta a cada casa del pueblo, eso no era un plan muy conveniente y menos para un vampiro, que se suponiá, debiá tener inteligencia porque perteneciá a los_ Vulturis _y por otras mil razones. Conseguí hospedarme en un sencillo hotel cerca de un bosque, pasé la noche pensando en cómo encontrar a Nessie y encontré una posible solución...

Pov Renesmee

Estoy triste, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Alec, de esta familia mi mamá es la única que me entiende, ya que a ella le sucedió lo mismo con mi papá hace ya unos 13 años.

Yo no soportaba más estar sin Alec su risa, era para mi como una fuente de agua en el desierto, su ternura excepcional, su caballerosidad, su gentileza; ya no soportaba más la idea de tenerlo lejos, le rogué a mi papá que me dejara ir a Volterra, por lo menos para despedirme pero siempre me contestaba feo, me gruñía, al rato se calmaba, me pedía disculpas pero nunca lo convencí; también intenté ir a escondidas, tratando de ocultar mis pensamientos y siempre lo descubría. Mi único remedio fue esperar tal vez a que Edward recapacitara y me llevara a Volterra o tambíen a que alguno de mis tios me ofreciera su ayuda, ya que la había pedido y siempre me negaban.

-¿Porqué lloras? -Pregunto Alice.

-Alice, no qui-quiero hablar- COntesté entre sollozos.

-Nessie, vengo a darte buenas noticias.

-Ahora que ¿abrieron una tienda de ropa ?- le dije con sarcasmo

-No, es sobre Alec.

Mi corazon se disparó a mil latidos por minuto y porsupuesto, ella lo notó

-¿Qué sabes, qué viste?

Me contestó un poco apurada y confundida pero me lo que me dijo me alegró mucho: Alec estaba haciendo todo lo posible e imposible para verme, !estaba pidiendole ayuda a Demetri¡, un rastreador que, según mi familia, era excelente y nunca fallaba.

-Gracias Alice, espero que mi papá no se enoje.

-Creo que lo tengo controlado- Interfirió Jasper

Vi que Emmet estaba jugando con su osito panda, parece que lo quería más que a su _Jeep_, me comenzó a decir un poco de locuras que ni él mismo entendia, como palabras en un idioma inventado y lo peor era que se reía solo, definitivamente debía llamar a Carlisle para que le examinara la mente, !se había vuelto loco¡

-!Papí¡, te acuerdas cundo Jacob Black te decía "doctor colmillos"- Gritó Emmet.

Pobre Carlisle ahora le tocará lidiar con Emmet con ataques de locura, eso le dura todo el día y toda la noche; la más afectada es mi hermosa tia Rose, no no no creo que tambien me volveré loca como mi tio Emmet...

-!Mamá¡, no encuentro mi osito koala, esque mi pandita me dijo que no me quería- Volvio a decir Emmet como enfermo mental.

-Oye, ya Emmet, deja de ser tan inmaduro parece que vivieramos en una casa de chuchos y no de vampiros- Habló mi papá con autoridad.

Emmet le sacó la lengua y yo le quité con todas mis fuerzas su oso panda, lo tiré al piso, lo mordí y el osito quedó hecho pedazos.

-Oye Renesmee, mi osito, eso es maltrato animal, ahora le diré a mi mami- Dijo el gorila con voz de niño mimado; se fué como tratando de llorar y haciendo puchero.

-Haha, aqui tienes tui venganza niño gigante -le grité desde la sala.

-Nessie, déjalo ya esas son puros resabios que coge Emmet, esque se aburre solito- Contestó Alice.

-Pero ya no lo aguanto, creo que voy a dormir- Mentí

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a ver un partido del mundial, pero no entiendía nada, así que me aburrí y me puse a crear redes sociales, ahí me entretení por un buen rato hasta que me dió sueño y me dormí placidamente hasta las 8:00 A.M del dia siguiente.

Ese dia jugué con los hombres lobo, a escondidas de mis padres, Seth y Paul me divertían mucho pero no me aguantaba su olor así que para no hacerlos sentir mal me fuí a la casa con mi familia y le dije a carlisle que me contara historias, creo que estaba muy ocupado y ni me puso cuidado.

Estaba muy aburrida, decidí irme a comer un amimalito y encontré a Alec comiendose un oso, de los preferidos de Emmet. Mi corazón se aceleró y corrí a abrazarlo, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo:

-Hola, Nessie que emoción volverte a ver, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido estos meses, con las locuras de Aro, y sin ti-se le cortó la voz.

-A-A-Alec-tartamudee- que alegría verte yo también te extrañé muchisimo, hasta pensé en escaparme para Italia.

Se nos pasó la noche contando todo lo que nos había pasado separados, Alec me dijo que cuando yo no estaba se sentía amargado y no tenía razones para reirse, yo le confesé que amaba su risa y que ni el canto de los pájaros me sacaba un pequeña sonrisa.

A la hora de llegar a mi casa me paralizé cuando mi padre me miró como si me quisiera comer, de la furia que tenía y en menos de un segundo me llamó a solas para decirme lo de siempre " él es un vulturi, tu no debes estar cerca de ese vampiro, podría ser peligroso, que tal que su autocontrol falle y tu..." su voz paso de ser enojada a ser seria.

-Porfavor, papá tu ya sabes que los Vulturis son los que controlabn el órden y todo eso, no sé que le ves de malo que yo sea amiga de él, ¿acaso nunca tuviste tentación por mi mamá cuando era humana?- me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso, pero la fué la ínica manera de convencerlo, o por lo menos calmarlo, y decirle que la idea de que sea "amiga" de un Vulturi no es del todo mala. también le expliqué los beneficios que puede tener una relación cercana con un miembro de la guardia.


	7. capitulo 7

D: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

Pov Nessie

Despúes de una larga charla con mi papá sobre los Vulturis, vampiros no-vegetarianos y Alec, porsupesto, me fuí a jugar con mi gatito, claro está era de peluche porque no podría tener uno de carne y hueso en una casa de vampiros, pero en realidad quería uno, creo que me podría controlar pero una vez le pregunté a Carlisle si por lo menos él sería capaz de resistir a la sangre de un gatito y me dijo que si, pero que se esforzaría mucho, y los demas miembros no resitirían y acabarían con la vida del felino.

Ya me aburrí de jugar con el gatito y me puse a conversar con mi abuela Esme, ella siempre muy amorosa me escuchó y desahogué toda la ira que tenía con mi papá llorando en sus hombros y justo en ese momento pasaba por mi lado Emmet y me gritó: "chilletas", que atrevido era, pero Esme lo hizo quedar mal y le recordó que el dia en que yo le dañé el osito panda casi se pone a llorar, sino que no lo hizo porque es vampiro.

Ahora mas tranquila, me fuí a dar una ducha, el agua estaba tibia y era muy relajante, me vestí a la ligera con unos Jeans negros y una blusa azul turquesa sencilla; salí de mi cuarto y ví que Emmet estaba ebrio, si era un completo desastre sobrio ¿se lo imaginan borracho? apena me vió, salió corriendo y se puso a mi lado y me pregunto:

–¿Nessie, los labios de Alec son sexys y suaves?

–¡Emmet¡-–grité

–¿Qué dije de malo?–habló con voz tierna

–Que no dijiste de malo, deja de ser entrometido o sino...–me interrrimpio con un azotón de puerta.

–Jaja, mírate pareces el tomate que me acabo de comer.

Nooooooo, ¿quien se lo pudiera aguantar? con la pregunta que me salió, hasta se comió un tomate, era un ser extraño, muy extraño, de ahora en adelante le llamaré "alienígena".

– Si Emmet , son sexys y suaves, tal y como se ven–dije en un susurro, nadie me escuchó,por lo menos ese creía–, solo que Edward emitió un gruñido.

–Jaja, Renesmee te oí-–gritó el gorila desde la cocina.

–Si, Alice ese vestido esta perfecto–Le dije a mi tia un poco aburrida de buscar el vestido que me hiba a poner a la invitación de Alec al cine.

-No, Nessie no me gusta ese pequeño botón.

-Ayy, tia es el único que me ha gustado de todos estos, mira ya la hora esta muy tarde y van a cerrar la tienda, mejor compremos ese y en la casa lo arreglamos.

Mientras Alice abria la puerta de la mansión yo miraba el hermoso carro de ella, como si fuera la vez en que lo compró, recuerdo que había adquirido hasta ahora 10 carros de esos mismos, si, el porsche 911 turbo, yo siempre había querido ese auto pero no me lo compraban porque pensaban que me haría daño, ohh si, que la taza de porcelana se rompería.

Estaba tan cansada, que me entré corriendo, sin saludar, directo a mi habitación y me quedé profundamente dormida, sinceramente amaba esos dias en que dormía plácidamente, ademas tuve un lindo sueño y a la mañana siguiente me levanté con mucho entusiamo, corrí hacia el baño para darme una ducha y me puse a arreglarme antes de que llegara Alice, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando me estaba probando el vestido para la noche ella llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Nessie, comienza ya a arreglarte.

-Oye, se te está pegando lo Emmet ¿o que? la pelicula es a las 9 de la noche y mira la hora: 9 de la mañana, faltan 12 horas.

-Pero...-dijo con cara de niña

-NADA- Interrumpí con un grito

-Jojojo, feliz navidad-Gritó Emmet y casi me mata del susto.

-!Emmet¡ por favor deja la joda-Gritó Alice con mucha autoridad, no creí que de alguien tan pequeño pudiera salir esa exclamación.

Creo que el médico de esta familia deberia de darle una medicina a Emmet, esta fuera de control, no se que vamos a hacer.

Despues de pasar horas leyendo mis libros favoritos, llegó el momento de alistarme para la invitación; estaba tan ansiosa que me arreglé en menos de media hora y como siempre Alice llegó, deshizo mi peinado y mi maquillaje, y me animó:

–Estas espléndida, Ness.

No se que emoción es la que tengo en este momento, ni la quiero saber; me siento feliz, angustiada, nerviosa...

Oí la bocina de un auto ¿Alec tenía carro? ¿donde lo consiguió? lo único que fuí capaz de hacer era salir corriendo sin despedirme de nadie, a excepción de Alice, me encontré con el vampiro más hermoso en medio de la oscuridad, vestía un pantalon gris y un saco negro, estaba elegante y a la vez descomplicado, me miró con expresión cálida y me invitó a subir a su nuevo fabuloso auto: Un _Ferrari _color negro espectacular.

–Buenas noches señorita Cullen, ¿dónde desea usted ir? – Me susurró con voz seductora

–A donde usted quiera, eres el que invita, ¿cierto? – Le seguí la corriente

En el camino la carretera estaba oscura y había poca visibilidad, Alec conducía un poco más despacio que mi familia, sabía que era para protegerme; él detuvo el auto para examinar algo extraño en la carretera que venía hacía nosotros, los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaban poco a poco cuando la criatura extraña se acercaba más; ya estando tan cerca la criatura Alec me haló hacía su regazo,para protegerme y pude distinguir que era un lobo, pero no era de la Push, de eso estaba segura, era uno de otro clan, uno malvado y tal vez más poderoso que los vampiros, sus ojos negros ardían de furia y Alec se levantó rápidamente para llevarlo hacia el bosque, que estaba a orillas de la carretera, bueno eso pensaba yo, de un momento a otro el lobo dejo de tener esa mirada furiosa y se acostó en el medio del camino, NO había entendido hasta que vi que Alec ponía sus manos en las sienes y se concentraba, había usado su don con el lobo.

–Alec, me salvaste – mi respiración era cortada.

–Hubiera peleado, de no saber, gracias a mi experiencia con los vulturis, que este animal tenía una cualidad especial: Se clonaba en máximo 3 especímenes iguales. Temía en dejarte sola mientras la criatura venía y te hacía daño.

No, mi mundo no podia ser más extraño y aunque pareciara raro, no fuimos a mi casa a advertirles a todos, tal y como lo dijo Alec, sino que nos fuimos al teatro; allí nos vimos una película _las nubes de infierno_, en medio de la función le cogí la mano a Alec y estaba más helada que nunca, el me correspondío con un leve agarrón hasta que el frio me paralizó la mano y lo solté.


	8. la verdad

Ya solo faltaban un par de palabras para ganar la apuesta que tenía con Bella y con Jasper, les dije que seria capaz de escribir un relato que les demostrara que:

-Por lo menos algún Vulturi sería capaz de amar.

-Emmet podía ser mucho mas inmaduro y tonto de lo que es ahora.

-Mi padre sonreiría leyendolo, por cierta nota de autor.

Por primera vez le hiba a ganar un apuesta a Jasper, en verdad, esto era un golpe de suerte, ya que Jasper siempre se salia con la suya.

Llevé los siete capitulos de el relato de Alec y yo hacia el estudio de Carlisle, él era el punto neutral de la apuesta, lo leería y tendría que decir si cumple con las condiciones de la apuesta.

Mi abuelo leyó el escrito y soltó un pequeña risa.

—Creo que por primera vez le ganarás una apuesta a Jasper—rompió el silencio.

No supe qué contestar, solo me limité a esbozar un pequeña sonrisa.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron Jasper y mi mamá, estaban nerviosos, estudiaron la mirada de Carlisle y me imagino que sacaron un conclusión: Yo les había ganado.

—Mmmmm, como lo dije anteriormente, Renesmee cumple con las condiciones de la apuesta, terminó el relato en dos dias (tiempo acordado) y demuestra lo que ustedes quisieron—dijo Carlisle un poco afanado mientras Emmet soltaba una sonora carcajada desde la sala, causada por la derrota de Jasper.

Bella también se rió y Jasper, siempre tan serio, me mandó sentimiento de culpa que pude superar con facilidad.

—Nessie, admito mi derrota, mañana a primera hora estaré cumpliendo la parte de mi apuesta junto con Bella, si, me vestiré de militar y bailaré _Billie Jean_, de Michael Jackson— Bufó Jasper en tono desconsolado.

—No entiendo porque hicieron esta apuesta tan boba—interrumpió Emmet de forma seria.

Mañana será el día de mi completa diversión, yo habia escogido el momento ideal para propenerle la apuesta a Jasper, pero ahora sentía un poco de culpa.

—Por eso aveces es tan dificil hacerle un pequeña broma a Jasper— Edward interrumpío mis pensamientos.

—Ohh, papá, me asustaste, pensé que estabas...ocupado con mi mamá—contesté mientras me imaginaba a Jasper bailando Billie Jean en traje militar.

Esos pensamientos me hicieron dar mas y mas culpa, hasta que decidí cancelar la apuesta e irme a la cama con la conciencia tranquila, aunque sabía que gran parte de esta decisión era gracias al don de Jasper.


End file.
